


Reflections

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Allura likes waking up early.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash February





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'favorite trope'. I picked arranged marriage of convenience.

Allura Vysoren got into the habit of waking up early when she was young. The earlier she woke up, the more time she could spend learning to do things. Since her arranged marriage to Lady Kima of Vord, however, she liked waking up for an entirely different reason. It allowed her to simply watch her wife sleep, quiet and still in a way that she never was when she was awake. Not that Allura minded her wife's preference to remain active and talkative. It was just very different from Allura, who could spend hours in the library, buried in research on some magical topic or another.

She gently combed her fingers through Kima's light brown hair as spectral servants floated in with a large tray of food. "Kima?"

"Nnngh." Grumbling, Kima tightened her arms around Allura's waist. "Sleepy."

"You don't want breakfast?" Allura asked quietly, kissing the top of Kima's head.

The halfling lifted her head and glared blearily at Allura. "Never get between a halfling and her food. You should know that by now, Allie."

"I do, that's why I brought it up." Smiling fondly, she leaned down and kissed Kima softly. "Happy anniversary, my dear."

Kima's glare faded. "Happy anniversary, Allie."


End file.
